Davidchannel DVD Collection
Gallery Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937) Poster.png|Twilight White and the Seven Characters (1937) The Wizard of OZ (1939).png|The Wizard of OZ (1939) Timmynocchio (1940).png|Timmynocchio (1940) Elsarella (1950).png|Elsarella (1950) Dot Hudson in Wonderland (1951).png|Dot Hudson in Wonderland (1951) Kiara and the Kovu (1955).png|Kiara and the Kovu (1955) Ted Wiggins Pan (1953).png|Ted Wiggins Pan (1953) Sleeping Theresa -1959- Poster.png|Sleeping Theresa (1959) 101 Wolves (1961).png|101 Wolves (1961) The Sword in the STone.png|The Sword in the Stone (1963) Nikko the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964).png|Nikko the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964) How the Snake Stole Christmas (1966).png|How the Snake Stole Christmas (1966) Jungle Book (1967) Poster.png|The Jungle Book (1967) Spongebob Squarepants (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman).png|Spongebob Squarepants (Frosty the Snowman) The Aristocats (1970).png|The Aristocats (Davidchannel's Version) (1970) Here Comes Br'er Rabbit (1971).png|Here Comes Br'er Rabbit (1971) Journey Back to OZ (1972).png|Journey Back to Oz (1972) Bodi Hood (1973) Poster.png|Bodi Hood (1973) Margalo's Nest (1973) DVD.png|Margalo's Nest (1973) Bodi the Dog.png|The Many Adventures of Bodi the Dog (1977) The Rescuers (1977)-0.png|The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Version) (1977) The Wolf Dog and the Lion (1981).png|The Wolf Dog and the Lion (1981) The Secret of N.I.M.H. (Davidchannel's_Version) (1982).png|The Secret of N.I.M.H. (Davidchannel's Version) (1982) The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986).png|The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986) An American Tale (1986).png|An American Tail (Davidchannel's Version) (1986) The Brave Little Fish (1987).png|The Brave Little Fish (1987) Squeaky and Company (1988).png|Squeaky and Company (1988) The Land Before Time (Davidchannel's Version).png|The Land Before Time (Davidchannel's Version) Mouse King (Beetlejuice) (1988).png|Mouse King (Beetlejuice) (1988) The Little Mer-Winx Princess 1 (1989).png|The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989) All Animals Go to Heaven (1989).png|All Animals Go To Heaven (1989) The Rescuers Down Under (1990) (Davidchannel's Version).png|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) (Davidchannel's Version) (1990) The Reindeer Prince (1990).png|The Reindeer Prince (1990) The Fox Prince and the Rabbit Pauper (1990).png|The Fox Prince and the Rabbit Pauper (1990) Beauty and the Lion (1991).png|Beauty and the Lion (1991) An American Tale- Tod Goes West (1991).png|An American Tale Tod Goes West (Davidchannel's Version) (1991) Leoladdin (1992) (Remake).png|Leoladdin (1992) FernGully- The Last Rainforest (1992).png|FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) Rock-A Fox (1992).png|Rock-A Fox (1992) Mammal Park (1993) VHS Cassete film-2.png|Mammal Park (1993) We're Back.png|We're Back! An Animal's Story (1993) HOCUS POCUS (1993).png|Hocus Pocus (Davidchannel's Version) (1993) The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993).png|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Happily Ever After (Davidchannel's Version) (1993) Poster.png|Happily Ever After (Davidchannel's Version) (1993) Leoladdin II The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994).png|Leoladdin II: The Return of Dr. Robotnik The Tiger King (1994).png|The Tiger King (1994) The Pagemaster (1994).png|The Pagemaster (1994) The Bunny Princess (1994)-1.png|The Bunny Princess (1994) Ronnie Annelina (1994).png|Ronnie Annelina (1994) Moanahontas (1995).png|Moanahontas (1995) Cartoon Story (1995).png|Cartoon Story (1995) The Pebble and the Snake (1995).png|The Pebble and the Snake (1995) Nickto (1995).png|Nickto (1995) Jumanji (1995).png|Jumanji (1995) The Wrecker of Notre Dame (1996).png|The Wrecker of Notre Dame (1996) All Animals Go To Heaven 2 (1996).png|All Animals Go To Heaven 2 (1996) Space Jam (1996) (Remake).png|Space Jam (Davidchannel's Version) (1996) Leoladdin III The King of Thieves (1996).png|Leoladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Miles Morales (Hercules).png|Flynncules (1997) Teodorastasia (1997).png|Teodorastasia (1997) Lions Don't Dance (1997).png|Animatronics Don't Dance (1997) The Lost World Mammal Park (1997) VHS Cassete film.png|The Lost World Mammal Park II (1997) The Bunny Princess II- Escape from Castle Mountain (1997).png|The Bunny Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) Beauty and the Lion 2- The Enchanted Christmas (1997).png|Beauty and the Lion 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Elenalan (1998).png|Elenalan (1998) Quest for Camelot (1998)-0.png|Quest for Camelot (1998) A Animal's Life (1998).png|A Animal's Life (1998) The Tiger King II Diego's Pride (1998).png|The Tiger King II: Diego's Pride (1998) ANIMALZ (1998).png|Animalz (1998) An All Animals Christmas Carol (1998).png|An All Animals Christmas Carol (1998) The Bunny Princess III- The Mysterie of the Enchanted Treasure (1998).png|The Bunny Princess III: The Mysterie of the Enchanted Treasure (1998) Beauty and the Lion 3- Anna's Magical World (1998).png|Beauty and the Lion 3: Anna's Magical World (1998) Nikko the Red Nosed Reindeer the Movie (1998).png|Nikko the Red Nosed Reindeer: the Movie (1998) The Mighty Kerchak (1998).png|The Mighty Kerchak (1998) Dylan-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) Poster.png|Dylan-Doo! on Zombie Island (1998) The Secret of NIMH II (Davidchannel's Version) (1998).png|The Secret of N.I.M.H. 2: Bugs Bunny to The Rescue (Davidchannel's Version) (1998) Moanahontas II Journey to a New World (1998).png|Moanahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) FernGully II The Magical Rescue (1998).png|FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) An American Tale-The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998).png|An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) The Brave Little Fish Goes to Mars (1998).png|The Brave Little Fish Goes to Mars (1998) The Rugrats Movie (Davidchannel's Version).png|The Rugrats Movie (Davidchannel's Versio) (1998) Jackzan (1999)-0.png|Jackzan (1999) The King and I (1999) (Davidchannel's Version).png|The King and I (1999) (Davidchannel's Version) Dylan-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Poster.png|Dylan-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Cartoon Story 2 (1999).png|Cartoon Story 2 (1999) The Brave Little Fish to the Rescue (1999).png|The Brave Little Fish to the Rescue (1999) Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999).png|Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) An American Tale-The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999).png|An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) ANIMAL (2000).png|Animal (Dinosaur) (2000) The Scientist's New Groove (2000).png|The Scientist's New Groove (2000) The Little Mer-Winx Princess II- Return to the Sea (2000).png|The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000) How the Snake Stole Christmas (2000).png|How the Snake Stole Christmas (2000) Dylan-Doo! and the Alien Invaders (2000) Poster.png|Dylan-Doo! and the Alien Invaders (2000) Louis (Shrek) (2001).png|Louis (Shrek) (2001) Animals, Inc. (2001) DVD Cover.png|Animals, Inc. (2001) Kiara and the Kovu II- Ryan's Adventure (2001).png|Kiara and the Kovu II: yan's Adventure (2001) Mammal Park 3 (2001) VHS Cassete film-0.png|Mammal Park III (2001) Help I'm a Animal (2001).png|Help I'm A Animal (2001) Dylan-Doo! and the Cyberchase (2001) Poster.png|Dylan-Doo! and the Cyberchase (2001) Mabel & Cheezi (2002).png|Mabel & Cheezi (2002) Jackzan and Ashi (2002).png|Jackzan and Ashi Jungle Age (2002) Poster-0.png|Jungle Age (2002) Dylan-Doo! (2002).png|Dylan-Doo! the Movie (2002) Elsarella 2- Dreams Come True (2002).png|Elsarella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) The Wrecker of Notre Dame II (2002).png|The Wrecker of Notre Dame II (2002) The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Davidchannel Version) Poster.png|The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Davidchannel Version) (2002) The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Poster.png|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Finding Tod (2003) (Remake).png|Finding Tod (2003) Looney Tunes Back in Action (2003)-1.png|Looney Tunes Back in Action (2003) Dylan-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) Poster.png|Dylan-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) Dylan-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) Poster.png|Dylan-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) The Tiger King 1½ (2004).png|The Tiger King 1½ Elenalan II (2005).png|Elenalan 2 (2004) The Incredibles (2004) Poster.png|The Incredibles (2004) Louis (Shrek) 2 (2004).png|Louis (Shrek) 2 (2004) Lion Tale (2004).png|Lion Tale (2004) Yang, Reggie and Alex-The Three Musketers.png|Yang, Reggie and Alex: The Three Musketeers Dylan-Doo! 2- Monsters Unleashed (2004).png|Dylan-Doo! 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) Dylan-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) Poster.png|Dylan-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version).png|Madagascar (Davidchannel's Version) (2005) Jackzan II (2005).png|Jackzan II (2005) The Scientist's New Groove 2- Maui's New Groove (2005).png|The Scientist's New Groove 2: Maui's New Groove (2005) Mabel & Cheezi 2-Cheezi Has a Glitch (2005).png|Mabel & Cheezi 2: Cheezi has a Glitch (2005) Aloha, Dylan-Doo! (2005).png|Aloha, Dylan-Doo! (2005) Dylan-Doo! in Where's my Mummy (2005).png|Dylan-Doo! in Where's my Mummy? (2005) Over the Hedge (2006).png|Over the Hedge (2006) Elsarella 3- A Twist in Time (2006).png|Elsarella 3: A Twist in Time (2006) The Wild (2006).png|The Wild (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Jungle Age 2- the Meltdown (2006).png|Jungle Age 2 The Meltdown (2006) Happy Feet (2006).png|Happy Feet (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) Open Season (006) remake.png|Open Season (2006) Kion and Rani Sealed with a Kiss (2006).png|Kion and Rani Sealed with a Kiss (2006) Flushed Away (2006).png|Flushed Away (Davidchannel's Version) (2006) The Wolf Dog and the Lion 2.png|The Wolf Dog and the Lion 2 (2006) The Scientist's New School.png|The Scientist's New School (2006-2008) Louis (Shrek) The Third.png|Louis (Shrek) The Third (2007) Kung Fu Puppy (2008).png|Kung Fu Puppy (2008) Madagascar 2 (Davidchannel's Version).png|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Davidchannel's Version) (2008) The Little Mer-Winx Princess 3.png|The Little Mer-Winx Princess 3: Bloom's Beginnings (2008) Jungle Age 3- Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009).png|Jungle Age 3 Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009).png|Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2009) Up (Davidchannel's Version) (2009).png|Up (Davidchannel's Version) (2009) Cartoon Story 3.png|Cartoon Story 3 (2010) Despicable Me (Davidchannel's Version) (2010).png|Despicable Me (Davidchannel's Version) (2010) Louis Forever After (2010).png|Louis Forever After (2010) How to Train Your Animal 1.png|How to Train your Animal (2010) Rio (2011).png|Rio (2011) Dylan-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) Poster.png|Dylan-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) KUNG FU PUPPY 2 (2011).png|Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) Poster.png|Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) (2012) Jungle Age 4- Continental Drift.png|Jungle Age 4 Continental Drift (2012) Wreck-It Quasi (2012).png|Wreck-It Quasi (2012) Madagascar 3- Europe's Most Wanted (Davidchannel's Version).png|Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Davidchannel's Version) (2012) Animals University (2013) DVD.png|Animals University (2013) Despicable Me 2 (Davidchannel's Version) (2013).png|Despicable Me 2 (Davidchannel's Version) (2013) Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2013-2014).png|Animals vs. Dinosaurs (2013-2014) Big Hero Six (Davidchannel's Version) Poster.png|Big Hero 6 (Davidchannel's Version) (2014) How to Train your Animal 2 (2014).png|How to Train your Animal 2 (2014) Mammal World.jpg|Mammal World (2015) Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Poster.png|Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) (2015) Zootopia (Davidchannel's Version).png|Zootopia (Davidchannel's Version) Finding Blackberry (2016).png|Finding Blackberry (2016) Jungle Age 5- Collision Course.png|Jungle Age 5 Collision Course (2016) Mammal World Fallen Kingdom.jpg|Mammal World: The Fallen Kingdom (2018) The Snake (2018).png|The Snake (2018) Hotel Transylvania 3- Summer Vacation (Davidchannel's Version) Poster.png|Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacations (Davidchannel's Version) (2018) Incredibles 2 (2018) Poster.png|Incredibles 2 (2018) Cartoon Story 4.png|Cartoon Story 4 (2019) Leoladdin (2019) Poster (New).png|Leoladdin (2019) The Tiger King (2019).png|The Tiger King (2019) Category:Davidchannel Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Teletubbies Crossover Villains Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:Galleries